Fugative
by VryMiss
Summary: Harry has spent the last 10 years in Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit, but when help comes in the most unlikely of froms will Harry accept it? at the moment it is a pg story but as it gets longer the rating will jump
1. Ch 1

Well..hello this is my first hp fic.well.that I have posted. Disclamer - I don't own anything but a bag of stale peanuts and will, my ponyboy, and you cant have him. Everything but the plot belongs to Jk Rowling. Cept I think that's not how you spell her name. Oh well. Don't sue, its not worth it. The story is rated pg-13 cuz I think it may have slash in it later. Well.that's a lie. it will have slash in it later I just haven't gotten there yet. I may raise the rating if I get the energy to write a good smut scene but dont expect it. Hopes you like. Leave me feed back ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry tipped his head back against the cold, stone wall of his cell. He had been in Azkaban for 10 long years. Harry sighed, his mind drifting back to the summer after his 7th year at Hogwarts. Sirius had been cleared of all charges during the year, so Harry had moved in with him, instead of moving back to the Durslys. About half way through the summer Sirius and Harry had a very large fight in front of the 3 Broomsticks in Hogsmead, over what Harry was going to do now that he was out of school. Sirius wanted him to be an auror, or work for the ministry, but Harry wanted to join a Quidditch team. "I only want what's best for you!" Sirius had yelled.  
  
"You're not my father!" Harry yelled back. "Stop pretending to be!" It had been the wrong thing to say. Sirius deflated as if he had been pricked with a pin.  
  
He whispered, "Yeah, I know, and its all my fault." Sirius took a step back, then turned and disaperated. Harry fumed, **who does he think he is?** Harry thought to himself, **trying to be my father.** Harry then has flown back to their home. He fell in to his bed and in to a fitful sleep. Sirius hadn't returned that night, or the next day, or even the next week. About a week after Sirius had disappeared, two wizard police had shown up at his door.  
  
"Are you Harry Potter?" One had asked. Harry had nodded yes.  
  
"Harry Potter," the second one started, "You are being charged with the murder of Sirius Black. You have the right to remain silent. Everything you do or say can and will be used against you in court or law. Do not draw your wand or we will be forced to take forceful and immediate action." Harry looked shocked. Murder? Him? What where they thinking? How could they think that he would kill his own godfather?  
  
Harry sighed and stood up. He walked over to the small lone window. It looked over the ocean.  
  
Once the policemen and arrested him, the rest of the time was a blur. Hermione agreed to be his attorney, and said that she would work her hardest to win, but all the evidence pointed against him. On the actual day of the trial, all of his school friend and most of his teachers had turned out for the trial. *** Hermione tried her hardest, but there wasn't enough evidence for them to win. The Prosecution had several witnesses from the fight at the 3 Broomsticks, they had the fact that Harry had no alibi for where he was that night, that he could still hate Sirius for his parents death, but what really sealed the deal was Harry's wand. They did a spell to show the last spell on the wand to recreate the last spell that was done on it. A wispy scene flowed out of the wand. It was shown for the wand holder's point of view. Sirius stormed up, with an upset look on his face. He started to say something. The wand was held up and something was whispered. A green wisp shot out of the wand and hit Sirius in the chest. He seized up and fell over. The mist dissipated, leaving stunned looks on almost everyone's faces. The rest of the trial flew by, Harry remembered very little. Harry had been convicted of the murder and shipped off to Azkaban the very same day.  
  
Harry sighed again and gazed out his little window. A black silhouette flew by. Harry frowned, birds didn't usually get this close to the prison. It circled back and landed on the window sill. Harry jumped back, a startled look on his face. The bird hopped down and landed on the bed. The bird slow started to grow, changing shape as it got bigger. Where the bird had landed, now sat a boy.well a man really. He had shoulder length white- blonde hair, and piercing gray eyes. Harry racked his brain trying to remember who this mysterious blonde was. He knew that he knew this person form somewhere. The blonde shook his head, clearing the hair from his eyes.  
  
"Well, long time no see, Potter." The blonde drawled. "What? No hug?" Harry suddenly remembered who this tall blond was.  
  
"D-Draco?" 


	2. Ch 2

See the first chapter for the disclaimer. Sorry this is so short, I was sitting at my computer typing and we lost power, one of the perks of living in California, and I lost the five pages I typed. This is part of it. The rest I'll recover later. Leave me reviews!  
  
* * * "D-Draco?" Harry stuttered.  
  
"You were expecting maybe the Tooth Fairy?" Draco drawled. Harry looked at him oddly. Draco's look softened.  
  
"You mean you really don't remember me?" Draco inquired. He took a step towards Harry. Harry took a step back. Draco took another step forward and Harry took another one back and hit the brick wall of the cell. Draco stepped up next to him and reached a hand out as if to lay it on Harry's face. Harry flinched and shied away, ducking under Draco's arm, then running to the other side of the cell.  
  
"A.Are you real?" Harry asked. He took a step towards Draco. He tripped over an invisible bump in the floor. Draco's seeker reflexes kicked in and he caught Harry before he hit the ground. Draco swept Harry up in to his arms and looked down at his skinny malnourished body.  
  
"Don't they feed you here?" Draco asked, gently, softly not wanting to press the over-taxed man in his arms. Harry raised his head and looked in to Draco's steel gray eyes. Draco almost flinched at Harry's eyes. They were no longer the vibrant green they had been at school, they were now the color of dying grass, as though something in Harry has died along with his eye color. Harry's reply was barely audible.  
  
"Only if we're good." Draco's temper flared at this one statement. Azkaban was no longer controlled by the dementors. The Ministry had pulled them off Azkaban when Voldermort came back in to power. The Ministry was afraid that the dementors would turn Azkaban over to Voldermort. The Ministry had been hard pressed to find guards, they had ended up hiring humans. Unfortunately, many thought that the prison was better off in the hands of the dementors. At least the dementors were impartial. Many of the new guards took it upon them selves to punish the inmates, usually with beatings. When they had gotten word of the Boy Who Lived and his crime, they were especially excited about helping to punish him. Barely a week went by where Harry didn't get a sound beating.  
  
Draco fumed at the thought that the guard had been starving Harry. He looked down at Harry. Harry had paled visibly. His eyes rolled back in to his head and he passed out, the excitement of the day catching up with him. Draco readjusted how he was holding Harry, moving his arms so one was behind his back and one was under his legs.  
  
"Fuck, you're light, Harry. Akuuma's gonna be pissed." Draco said to Harry's unconscious form. "Why do I always get the search and rescue missions." He then continued to him self. Draco sighed, and took one more glance at the still form in his arms. " I hope this works." Draco morphed back in to the bird form pulling Harry in to it with him. He hopped back on to the window sill and took off in to the night.  
  
* * * Thanks to all who reviewed the first chapter. I had to reload it once or twice so some of the reviews got deleted, but thanks for reading all who did. Fanny chan - no he's not animagi, its something else. But im not saying what yet. Muse - Glad you like it Slashybubble - I didn't really want to kill off Sirius, but he was the only one I could think of a bunch of reasons, why in the public's eye it would look like something Harry could do. Rachelfan5000 - I was hoping that the summary would throw people off, glad you liked the chapter  
  
* * * In the next chapter - We find out who Akuuma is Light is shed on the current Voldermort problems We find out why Draco is working for Akuuma and how she got involved in the wizard war. 


End file.
